


【博君一肖】反转指导（中）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 73





	【博君一肖】反转指导（中）

“拿着你刚刚的遥控器去趴到床上。”王一博敲敲桌沿。

“我不！”肖战吼了一声啪地把视频关了。

关完又委屈又胆怯，他怎么能这么对自己！明明知道自己脸皮薄......

“肖战，打开。”王一博的消息立刻发了过来。

“你不能这样.......”小兔子可怜地发了条语音，听上去要哭了。

“行，那你别回来了。”王一博也不废话，以牙还牙发过来一条冷冷的消息。

“别别！”肖战最怕王一博生气，何况这次自己有错在先。做了半天思想工作，反正就自己和王一博，他哪里王一博没看过啊......过了十分钟，小兔子认命地拿着遥控器重新呼叫了王一博。

“趴上去，拿那几个枕头垫在小腹下面。”

王一博不在身边，可这声音还是如同就在眼前一样紧盯着自己，肖战也不敢怠慢，听话地把床头的两个枕头拿过来，深吸了一口气眼一闭趴了上去。

手机放在摆电视的桌子上正冲着床，肖战的一举一动王一博看得一清二楚。以前不是没有过这个姿势，只是如今自己做足全套实在是难以直视。

“看不见，屁股向上撅。”王一博打了个响指，肖战的腰动了动，“不够，腰再下去一点，我要看到你的屁股完整地献出来。”

“王一博你大爷的！”肖战咬牙叫了一声。

“肖战，”王一博听上去平静的声音透着寒气，“我没有在和你商量。”

肖战一听全名就蔫了，乖乖把腰向下压，直到感觉把整个屁股都交代了出去王一博才喊了停。

“好，开始前先好好想想，这么大个人因为吃饭被罚自己打自己屁股应不应该？是不是该把小屁股狠狠揍肿？”

偌大的空间里只有王一博的指示和自己慌张的呼吸。

“唔......别说了.......”肖战感觉自己在颤抖。

“怎么不能说，这不就是哥哥正在做的事情吗？撅着白白的小屁股对着镜头，像小馒头一样，一会就要变红色的桃子了呢。”王一博轻笑。

“别、别说了.......”

“完整回答，”王一博收敛了浅笑，“该不该抽屁股。”

“该、该抽屁股.......”肖战说出来就感到鼻子酸了，明明羞耻的话对着王一博说过无数遍，现在一个人在这里更像是被扼住喉咙自语。

“撅好，两分钟。好好感受屁股要挨打前的害怕与紧张，回想自己的错误，身后的工具不知道什么时候会揍上来，这都是你自己赚的。”

清冷的声音如同魅影，无形中进行着调教，不过几十秒，肖战竟真听话了一般脑海里列出了自己最近的表现，像一张清单满满陈述自己该受的惩罚。

两分钟后王一博发了话，充满着戏谑。

“哥哥的屁股在抖呢，真是迫不及待，那便开始吧。”

不知道是不是刚刚的蛊惑起了作用，没有太多犹豫，肖战竟不知不觉地抬起了手，扬起遥控器向身后拍去。

啪。

这一下倒是让肖战清醒了，果然自己下不去手。

“不是让你享受的，”王一博一字一顿，“这一下不算，用力。”

小兔子紧张得额头直冒汗，稍稍加了点力挥过去。

“这就是你说的该揍肿屁股？”王一博拔高声音质问，“再使劲，要留下印子才算。”

这样下去漫无尽头，肖战蹭了蹭床单，握着遥控器的手微微颤抖，总算是用力打了一下，屁股跟着向旁边一缩。

看着小屁股上现出一片红色的印迹，王一博在镜头里满意地点点头。

“继续。”

“疼......一博.....”小兔子想要回头看看王一博，可一扭头只能看见自己高耸的屁股，便控制不住了眼泪。

“哭什么？就是要疼才记得住。”王一博淡淡地看着哭得肩膀一耸一耸的小兔子，“继续，两瓣交替着打，都要照顾到。”

没得到小狮子的安慰，肖战难过极了，又骑虎难下，眼一闭继续向后打。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

“左边的颜色不够红，用力。”

“右边又浅了，打右边。”

王一博时不时对肖战形容着两边的屁股，让他轮流地保证能把两个团子打得均匀。小孩没什么自己打的经验，轻一下重一下，过了一会就忘了规矩，忍不住把另一只手放到后面。

“啧，不听话，”王一博看他揉屁股，立刻严厉起来，“谁让你摸屁股的？”

肖战手都僵在了原地无处安放。

“既然这样，右手往下。”王一博指挥着他把手对准臀腿相接处，“这里，打。”

“啪！”

“嗷呜！”小兔子手一抖遥控器掉到了床上，“呜呜呜疼......”

“说，今天犯了什么错误。”王一博像是没听见人哭一样，非得要他自己一句一句说明白。

“不该、不该不好好吃饭......”肖战抹着眼泪。

“不完整，打五下。”

小兔子摸索着把遥控器拾起来，抽泣着打了五下。

“重新说。”

“不该撒谎说吃了饭呜呜......我错了一博......”

“回头看一眼屁股。”王一博说道，“告诉我你的屁股怎么样了。”

“呜呜呜不要！！你不是、不是能看见嘛！”

肖战要崩溃了，让自己打就算了，还要自己看。

“我要你自己说出来，再不乖乖的我录视频了。”王一博威胁。

当然，他其实早早就按下了录屏，只不过这是留给以后的“杀手锏”，现在必然不能说。

“不要不要！”肖战赶忙回头，看到自己的屁股已经红了一层，“我说呜.......屁股、屁股有点肿了。”

“嗯所以还不够。别忘了姿势。”

“呜呜我疼啊.......”小兔子哭着控诉。

“给我撅起来！”

王一博隔着屏幕看见红彤彤的小屁股撅的高高的，小兔子艰难地单手抓着床单保持平衡，一手往身后打，连带着哼哼唧唧的哭腔，有时候不小心蹭到小穴屁股一缩一缩可爱极了，让人越看越心猿意马。

“哭什么？这才哪到哪，等屁股完全肿起来有你哭的时候。打。”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

肖战几乎梗着脖子狠下心向屁股上抽，想着这种疼痛是自己给的，越想越难过，王一博又不喊停，不知道打了多少下实在是忍不了了，整个人塌了下去。

“呜我真不行了.......”

“再哭加罚，继续打。”王一博像是一个么得感情的机器。

“哇......可是我好疼呜呜.....王一博我讨厌你！你怎么、怎么能这样呜呜呜.......你就不能心疼、心疼我吗？”肖战哭喊着，自己闹了一会才渐渐平复，压在枕头上抽嗒。

正喘着气，传来一阵敲门声。

“战战，你在吗？战战？”是阿云嘎的声音。

肖战顾不上别的慌忙爬起来套上裤子，疼得倒抽了几口气，喊了声“等一下！”赶紧把床上的被子弄乱，去洗手间洗了两把脸，用力眨了眨眼让自己看起来不是那么狼狈，这才敢去开门。

“嘎子哥？你怎么来了。”肖战完全没想到大晚上阿云嘎能提着大包小包来自己房间。

“哎？你眼睛怎么了，哭啦？”阿云嘎眼尖，一眼看出不对劲。

“啊？没有没有，”肖战心虚地揉揉眼，讪笑着，“刚刚眯了一会可能睡肿了。”

“怎么瘦成这样了。”阿云嘎皱皱眉捏了捏肖战只穿了短袖的胳膊，好似一把就能捏断。

平常录综艺肖战都是穿着长袖或者西装，阿云嘎总觉得这么大个人应该是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉那种，万万没想到真的快皮包骨头了。

进来大概打量一圈也没看见外卖盒子一类，阿云嘎心想还真是来对了，一转头看着肖战无辜的眼神气又不打一处来。

“战战，你多少天没吃晚饭了？”阿云嘎严肃起来，“不对，应该是多少天没好好吃一顿饭了？光我知道的拍综艺就得三四天了吧。我这买的夜宵，一起吃吧。”

“啊我不饿嘎子哥。”肖战摇了摇头。

“你要是我家大龙，非得揍得你下不来床。”阿云嘎把东西放到桌子上，边说边戳戳肖战的脑袋。

肖战打了个哆嗦，这些攻是怎么回事，都有这么特殊的癖好？

“可我真的不饿。”肖战认真地疯狂否认。他其实饿的不行，可是屁股疼，一坐又是煎熬。

阿云嘎一看肖战比家里那位还倔，扯过肖战的胳膊，两巴掌甩到屁股上。两人明明一样高，可把肖战拖过来可以说是不费吹灰之力。

“啊！！”肖战一声尖叫，眼睛瞬间湿了。

肖战没想到阿云嘎能打自己，还是打在那个部位，他的手劲和王一博比有过之而无不及，更何况刚刚自己打了好几十下，现在碰一下都疼，被这两巴掌差点要了命。

“嗯？”这下倒是阿云嘎愣了，瞅瞅自己的手，陷入怀疑，“我这也没使全力啊。”

肖战咬着嘴把眼泪往回憋，话都不敢说，看上去可怜极了。

“你再说不吃真揍你了，快点坐下吃饭。”阿云嘎说着进洗手间洗手。

“嗯呜.....”肖战应着拉了个椅子过来，突然想起了什么，心里一咯噔。

几乎与此同时，手机里传出了王一博的声音。

“肖战，你们在干什么。”


End file.
